


Black Lagoon: The Third Barrage

by JollyGoth



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth
Summary: After the death of Ginji, Revy returns to Roanapur to see it overrun by a tech corporation.Prequel to Black Lagoon The Fourth Barrage
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Roanapur...Home. At least it was before I fucked everything up. 

Hello, my name is Rebecca Lee, or you can call me Revy. After I killed Ginji, me and Rock are back at Roanapur, back with the Lagoon Company. Suddenly a mega tech corporation known as Yamato Enterprises owns the majority of the city, with its red sun logo on everything from the mall, the nuclear plant, the university, hotels, and even the hospital is owned by the Yamato Corporation. The guy who owns it is a handsomer, sexier version of Donald Trump, and a lot thinner. Five years after Ginji was defeated, in the year 2002, everything me, Rock, and the Russians fought for has been wasted away. Aw shit, here we go again.....


	2. Poppin' Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revy gets a makeover and tags some Jamaican Mafia turf

Me, Rock, Dutch, and Benny were united once again in good old Roanapur, sitting in the Lagoon Company HQ lounge. 

"All right!" Dutch began. "Since Revy is back with us, we will each do an errand with her. Rock will take Revy shopping for new clothes and a haircut, and Benny will help Revy tag up the Paradise Valley turf." 

"Who the fuck is a Paradise Valley?" I asked. 

"Paradise Valley is the Roanapur branch of the Jamaican Mafia." Dutch answered. "They smuggle and transport drugs here, and their main product codenamed, pixie dust." 

"Who is running the Roanapur branch?" I asked. 

"A man named Winston Lewis, better known by his nickname, Mr. Sunflower." Dutch answered. "He got the name because he uses sunflower oil in his illegal drug formulas." 

"Whoever this Sunflower fuck is, I am going to reign like winter over that yellow fuck face of his!" I said. 

"I, on the other hand, will take you to eat, Revy." Dutch said to me. "You need to eat to keep your strength." 

"As long as it doesn't contain too many vegetables, I am fine, because who do people think I am, a fucking goose?" I said. 

"Classic Revy." Dutch said to me."Who do you want to go with first?" 

"I will go with Rock to take me shopping and get a haircut, because I could use a new look because I am older." I said. 

"Sounds great!" Rock replied. Rock and I got in the car and drove to the Roanapur mall, and it was owned by the Yamato corporation, with the orange sun all over the mall. 

"Look, there is a Hot Topic, I am sure you will love that!" Rock said. 

"Hell yea, let's go to Hot Topic!" I said. When I walked in Hot Topic, it was right up my alley, there were t shirts from my favorite bands, and spiked collars, and leather jackets, oh I loved it here. I picked out some olive green shorts, a spiked belt, a longer black tank top, and two black boots. We paid for our merchandise, and I tried it on, and looked hella badass. We stopped at the mall's hair salon, titled Bob Mule and went inside.

"Can I get you a haircut?" the lady said. 

"Indeed!" I replied. When I got my hair done, my bangs were cut off and my hair was swept back down. I was a much older woman now, but I was still same old me. Me and Rock headed back to the headquarters, and I was looking even more badass than me five years ago. 

"Damn, Revy, you're even more badass than normal!" Dutch said. 

"Thanks, Dutch!" I remarked. "Benny, let's tag up some Paradise turf!" 

"Ok, the spray paint cans are in the garage." Benny commented. We went to the garage to begin the tagging. 

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bob Mule" was taken from GTA V. Sorry there are so many GTA references in these, it's just that Revy seems so much like a GTA protagonist.


	3. A Sunflower Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yardies Gang Paradise Valley is on to Revy as she tags their turf

This is the part of the story where the hero gets the call to action, where the plot mountain's hiking trail begins to gain altitude. When I am going with Benny to tag the Paradise turf, odds are that Sunflower fuck is going to come at me. If I am lucky he won't show, but if I am unlucky, his goon squad will show. So, I was driving in the car with Benny, listening and singing along to All Star by Smash Mouth, and when we got to the Paradise turf, there was the Paradise tags, a green skull with swirls in its eyes. 

"Ok, Revs, tag that son of a bitch!" Benny said, handing me a spray paint can. I tagged over the green skull and wrote, Paradise Valley Sucks Ass. 

"Good, now go get the next one!" Benny said. I ran to the next tag, and drew a skull and swords in black for the Lagoon Company. I went to the last one and tagged the same thing, but I was stopped by the Jamaicans, who had green headbands and dark green suits and button down shirts. Mr. Sunflower showed up, wearing a yellow suit and vest with a green shirt and black tie, having dreadlocks and a beard, smoking a cigar. 

"Hey Sunflower fuck!" I asked. "You met the samurai who smells of sunflowers?" 

"Shut up, you bastard!" Sunflower said, and fired his cane gun at me. I took out his men with my two pistols, but Sunflower escaped in his green limo. I got to the car, and asked Benny to take me back home. 

"Let's get the hell outta here!" I said. Me and Benny drove back to the Lagoon HQ, and reunited with Dutch, ready for me and Dutch to go for some grub. At last the fun mission was about to begin. 

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the leader Mr. Sunflower because of Mr. Sunshine from Saints Row 2 and my ironic fear of sunflowers. I don't know why but it is ironic that I fear them because they are meant to bring happiness. I guess it was something that happened in my childhood, but what do I know.


	4. Burning Down The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lagoon Company is hired again by Hotel Moscow to burn down Paradise Valley's sunflower farm.

The Lagoon HQ

Balalaika came to talk to us, appearing splendid as ever. She had her Hotel Moscow crew with her, giving us advice. 

"Now that I have you all here, here are the plans for destroying the farm." She said. "Revy, here are some Molotovs for torching the sunflowers." She handed me the Molotovs. "Do you know how to use them?" 

"Yes, Balalaika, I know how to throw a fucking bottle!" I said sarcastically. 

"Ok, and Rock, you will destroy the farm equipment with these satchel charges." Balalaika handed Rock the Satchels. 

"Dutch, you will destroy the farm house, and me and Benny will kill the Jamaicans on the farm." 

"Sounds like a plan!" I said. We drove up to the farm and began the assault. 

"Revy, throw the Molotovs at the sunflowers!" Balalaika said to me over the phone. I threw the bottles at the field of sunflowers, torching the field, igniting a fiery blaze. Rock placed the satchels on the farm equipment, and Dutch was killing guys inside the farmhouse. 

"Me and Benny will hold up Paradise." Balalaika said to Dutch over the phone. "You find the gas tank and ignite a gas trail to blow up the house." Dutch found the gas tank, drew a gasoline trail from the basement to the outside of the farmhouse. He shot the trail and the house exploded. 

"Rock, detonate the charges!" Dutch told Rock. 

"Roger!" Rock said. He detonated the charges, destroying the farm equipment. The Paradise drug farm was up in flames and smoke. Paradise Valley HQ

Mr. Sunflower came to see his lieutenant, Ted Gordon. Ted was jamming to reggae music on the radio, but Mr. Sunflower took the radio and smashed it on the ground. 

"What the hell, Gordon!" Sunflower said. "How could you be this incompetent to let our farm get destroyed." 

"I....I..." Gordon told Sunflower, trying to say something. 

"Speak, mon!" Sunflower said. 

"I used to be buddies with this guy named Benny, he was my friend in high school." Gordon remarked. "We used to do the school's broadcasting club together." 

"Tell me, where is this Benny?" Sunflower asked. 

"He rolls with the Lagoon Company." Gordon said. "I will find him and kill him, is that ok?" 

"That will teach them a lesson." Sunflower commented. 

TO BE CONTINUED....


	5. Death In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is captured and killed by Paradise Valley

Lagoon HQ 

Benny was sleeping at night, while Ted Gordon snuck in undetected, taking Benny away in his SUV, driving to a nightclub owned by Paradise Valley, and snuck him in the back door in the bar room, holding him hostage under the dance floor. 

Morning came and I awoke. Now, I know what you are saying. Hasn't this already been done before? Well, yes, but nothing is really original these days, in fact, nothing really has been. Even something like Dragon Ball was ripped from an old eastern fairy tale, and Dragon Ball has been the ground work for modern anime, but not this anime, fuck no. 

We got no superpowers or none of that shit. And I am not your typical anime hero, and I am not your typical anime heroine. I am something entirely different. So back to the plot, I told the crew that Benny was gone, and I got a phone call from a dude named Ted Gordon. 

"If you want to see Benny again, meet me at Yaoi on Ice!" I said. 

So I drove the car to Yaoi on Ice, and got inside, to be met with Paradise Valley soldiers. I took them out, got inside, dived under the dance floor, did a superhero landing, and found out that Benny was tied up. 

"Let Benny go!" I said. 

"Can't do that!" Gordon replied. He shot Benny, feeding a bullet to his mouth, like a mother would feed some peas to her baby. Instead of, here comes the plane, it was here comes the bullet train speeding at 1000 miles an hour into your fucking mouth, you asshole. 

"Benny!!" I screamed. "GORDON YOU BASTARD!!!" I fired bullets at Gordon, chipping his bald head, but he pulled out a crowbar, but I shot off his hand holding the crowbar. I grabbed it, and cracked his skull like an egg, a bloody, graphic, gory, egg. I would not want the Easter Bunny to leave me that egg in my basket. 

It was a sad day at Benny's funeral, The funeral was held at the Ripoff Church. The Lagoon Company, Hotel Moscow, and Mr. Chang, along with Shenhua, Lotton, Biu Yen, and Frederica Sawyer, all dressed in black suits. Sister Yolanda began the speech. 

"Friends, we are gathered today to honor the wonderful life of Benny, dropout from the University of Florida, but skilled with engineering. He may have had slip ups in life, but none of that matters now." He was the tech guy, the driver, the captain of the ship, and now the tech guy of the angels now." People cried. "May him rest in peace." I came to say a few words. 

"Listen, Benny was a good man, and I hope you all remember that, but he is also a fucking martyr for our cause!" I said in a strong, aggressive manner. "He died for the cause to take back Roanapur City from Yamato and their associates, Paradise Valley, Les Saints, and the Shariah Alliance." 

"Wait, Yamato is working with Islamic terrorists?" said a voice, an agent known as Agent Rohan, a CIA agent who had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a black tie. Rohan was up to something. He called his phone, alerting the president. 

"President Trevor Scott, there are Islamic terrorists in Roanapur, deploy the National Guard to Roanapur, and smite those jihadi parasites." 

"Roger." Trevor said. "Even if Roanapur has to be destroyed and thousands of civilian lives have to be lost, I will do whatever it takes to win the war on gang violence and terrorism." 

"Ok, didn't mean it like that." Rohan said. 

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
